Ananta
Ananta (アナンタ, Ananta) is a recurring demon in the series, based on Hindu mythology. History Born from the mouth of the sleeping Balarama (sun god's brother) it devoured all but Balarama's head. Shesha is the king of all nagas according to Hindu mythology and one of the primal beings of creation. He is sometimes called Ananta Shesha which means "Endless Shesha" as he is said to hold all the planets in the universe on his hoods. He is usually depicted as a massive coiled serpent with as many as five to one thousand heads, sometimes wearing an ornate crown on each head. The heads are not only venomous but spew fire as well. Shesha is used by Vishnu as a bed, and he is often found sleeping upon his back. Shesha will also constantly be found singing about the glories of Vishnu from all his many mouths. One story of Shesha tells of when he challenged the devas, claiming that only the great Hindu Triad could defeat him. Only the god of wind, Vayu, accepted his challenge. Shesha wrapped himself around a large mountain and told Vayu that he would be the winner should he destroy the mountain. Vayu created powerful storms, but Shesha simply enlarged himself and swallowed up the storms. Vayu, weakened from his attempts to defeat Shesha, was overpowered and swallowed by the serpent causing all living things to lose the ability to breathe. Luckily Vishnu told Shesha to release Vayu, Shesha obeyed, and in doing so the mountain he was wrapped around instantly crumbled. At the end of each Kalpa (time period allotted to the earth) the serpent destroys all creation. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Ryuujin Clan *Majin Tensei: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race (Boss) *Persona 3: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Aeon Arcana *Persona 4: Fortune Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race Profile ''Digital Devil Saga Ananta left a message from Sera and is fought by the Embryon in the Karma Tower. ''Persona 3'' Together with the Persona Vishnu, the two can perform a combo skill, Infinity, which makes the whole party invincible for one round. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Strange Journey'' Gallery Ananta.PNG|Ananta in Majin Tensei Ananta3.PNG|Ananta in Majin Tensei II ananta.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Armasnak.gif|Sprite of Armasnak from DemiKids File:ANANTA.png|Ananta as it appears in Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_56_28401.png|Ananta as it appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category: Fortune Arcana category:Ryuujin Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Snake Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Dragon Race Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons